


ascendance

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Axel has a pixie fetish, Axel is also like 7 feet tall, Dark Magic, Fae & Fairies, Fetishization, M/M, Magic, Pixie Roxas, Pixies, Porn, Seelie Court, Sex Work, Shapeshifting, Unseelie Court, glamour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To brothers born of noble faeeach dark as night and bright as dayto sacred lands they'll all be drawnat Mabon's hest a battle won –the victor's spoil: a mortal crownSora and Vanitas, brothers and princes of the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. Prophecy foretells they will face each other in battle to find out which Court will control the mortal realm for the next 1,000 years. For years they've been hidden in the mortal realm, safe and protected until the time is up and the Fae Courts must decide who will rule the mortal realm. Now, the brothers are on the run and danger lurks in every corner and down every turn - all the while adjusting to fae life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hargrave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hargrave/gifts).



> And this is what you get when you talk about fae princes Sora & Vanitas over and over, and then throw in 6 inch tall Roxas for fun

There is a tall man all in black standing outside near the tree lining. His face is shrouded in a black hood and a long cloak trails behind his footsteps as he crunches over leaves and dead grass. Vanitas wakes late at night – or maybe it’s early morning – and pads to the bathroom to grab a cup of water before returning to glance through the blinds of his window. Sometimes, there are animals outside and he likes to see which have come to visit but there are no animals outside. Just the hooded figure shrouded by shadows and moving amongst the trees.

Panic leaps into his breast and Van drops his cup, spilling water all over his bare feet but he runs to Sora’s room down the hallway, bursting inside, and shaking his little brother awake. “Sora, Sora, Sora!”

Sora mumbles and groans, trying to shove him off. “Go’way, Van.”

“Wake up!” Vanitas hisses. “There’s someone outside.”

Sora groans and finally forces himself up and over to the window to look outside, peering through his own blinds. He rubs some sleep away and yawns. “Oh, yeah,” he says. “That’s the night man.”

Van blinks a few times as he realizes Sora is used to this figure outside to the point where he’s given him a nickname. “The night man?” he repeats slowly. “What the fuck, Sora.”

“He comes here a lot, has a big sword,” Sora replies and yawns again. “I quit having bad dreams when he showed up so I think he has to do with that.”

Van peers outside and ducks away when he’s certain he sees the figure turn to look at them. “Sora, that's not _normal_. We should call the cops.”

“I’m going back to sleep.”

“Sora–ugh.” Van walks out of his brother’s room and returns to his own to grab his cell phone to call 911. A prowler on their property and apparently he’s been here more than once.

“911 what’s your emergency?”

“Uh, we have a man outside of our house. He has a weapon–.”

“Are you currently safe?” the woman asks him while he can hear her typing away.

“I guess,” he hisses, peering through the blinds in panic. “Just get someone here – 358 Twilight Street.” He hangs up and goes to the kitchen to grab a knife before slowly inching over to the back door to push it open. They inherited their grandmother’s house when she passed and their parents ended up in comas after a car accident. They’ve lived here ever since and Sora has one more year of school before graduating. He gave up on going to college but he hopes Sora will want to go.

That is if they aren’t murdered in their sleep by a man in a dark cloak.

The man is up ahead, standing in shadow while Vanitas inches across the leaves in bare feet and hoping he can at least gain the upper hand. A few more steps and he will be within stabbing distance but the sound of the cop cars startles them both. The figure turns and Vanitas can see his eyes glowing yellow in the darkness of his hood but then he disappears into the shadow just in time for the lights of the cop car to cast over him.

“Sir, put your weapon down!” the officer exclaims and Vanitas rolls his eyes while he lets the knife clatter to the ground, putting his hands up slowly.

“ _I’m_ the owner of the house!” he snaps while they approach him with caution. “ _I_ called you. There was a man out here!”

The officers both exchange glances but they nod and let him return to the porch while they search the property. 358 Twilight Street stands off of the main road and is surrounded by trees. Their driveway is long and the house cannot be seen from the road. Vanitas likes privacy but in times like these, he feels vulnerable. They’re far away from anywhere to run.

“You certain you saw someone around?” one of the officers asks him after they finish searching. “No footprints but your own and no sign of an intruder.”

“I _saw_ him. So did my little brother. He said he’s been here a few nights this week. We have a stalker,” Van snarls.

They both exchange looks and Van can tell they think he’s making this up. “Well, if you see something else, you give us a call, son, but there’s no one here.”

Van’s eyes narrow but he doesn’t say anything while they climb back into their car and leave the driveway. He jerks his eyes over to where the man had stood and glares. He’s not insane; there had been a man outside and they’d made eye contact. Jerking back around, Van heads inside and makes sure to walk around and lock every door and window in the house. No one is going to break in and try to kidnap them if he has anything to say about it.

Van makes his way back to his room and slowly settles on the bed. Usually, the darkness comforts him but tonight he stares up at the shadows on edge. More than once, he swears he hears something moving in the walls, scratching and growling.

“No one there,” Van whispers and trying to let his eyes shut so he can settle back down. “No one there. No one to scare.”

Sleep tugs at his feet and pulls him down but his dreams are filled with sharp teeth and glowing eyes for the rest of the night. By morning, the sun comes up over the trees and with the light comes a headache. Van groans while he sits up and slowly inches his way downstairs to the kitchen. The sound of someone clanking around puts him on edge since Sora is not usually up so early. He grabs an umbrella by the front door and jerks around he corner, umbrella raised in defense.

Sora shrieks and almost drops his breakfast. “Vanitas!”

Vanitas gasps and slowly sets the umbrella down. “Christ, Sora, you scared me. Why are you up so fucking early?”

“ _School_?” Sora replies while he sits down at the table with his cereal. “I have to go to school.”

“Right. Fuck, sorry.” Van wipes a hand over his face and goes to help himself to the cereal, too. He really needs more sleep but he also has to go into work.

“Were the police here last night?” Sora asks.

“Yeah, Sora, we had a _guy_ outside of our house. In case you fucking forgot.” He pours the Resee’s Puffs into a bowl and dabs a bit of milk on top. Never too much. Just enough to make the cereal wet.

“The night man,” Sora replies. “He’s never done anything bad.”

“We can’t just have a _guy_ outside of our house!” Vanitas shakes his head and grabs a spoon. “Eat your cereal and I’ll drive you to school before work.”

“‘Kay.”

He sighs and drags his tired body back upstairs, taking a few bites of cereal before changing into his work uniform. Black pants and a hideous red shirt with his nametag on the right side of his chest. He shoves on a black long sleeved mesh shirt beneath which his boss hates but his boss can get fucked. Looking in the mirror briefly, Van runs a hand through his wild hair once… and then twice. His brows crease together while his fingers trace over a tender spot on his head.

“What the fuck?” he whispers. He rubs the spot and tries to see in the mirror but his hair is too dense. Feels like a lump, as if he struck his head. He pats around the rest of his skull and realizes there is a twin spot on the opposite side of his head. He also notes his gums are pulled back to the point where his canines look overly long in his mouth.

Long and sharp.

Shaking his head, Van spins away from the mirror and decides maybe he _should_ call off from work today. Clearly, he needs more sleep. He sits down on the bed to call the store, hoping his boss doesn’t deny him the day off since his boss isn’t exactly his fan so maybe this will work out for both of them.

“Stargaze Cinema this is Evan, how can I help you?”

“Uh, Evan, it’s Vanitas. I know I was supposed to come in today but I’m sick and probably shouldn’t be working,” Van replies which is only a partial lie. Evan is a germaphobe so he can only hope he’ll agree to let him have the day off.

“ _Vanitas_ ,” Evan snarls. “That leaves us short staffed.”

“Call Larxene. She always wants to take extra shifts.”

“It is not _Larxene’s_ job to do yours,” Evan replies.

“But I’m like throwing up sick,” Van argues. “You really want me puking in the popcorn?”

“ _Ugh_ ,” Evan groans. “Fine, take the day off. In fact, take the week off. I don’t want you in this week.”

Van glares at the phone and realizes this is Evan’s way of punishing him. “ _Fine_.” He hangs up before Evan can change his mind and he’s sure he’ll be receiving a phone call later this week with Evan wanting him to come in but at least, for now, he has the week off.

Good, he can try to track down the mystery man.

“Vanitas! I have to _go_!” Sora calls up the stairs and Van yanks the uniform shirt off of his head and replaces it with a black one and rushes downstairs to meet Sora by the front door. “Aren’t you going to work?”

“I called off,” Van replies. “Don't feel good.”

“Oh. Then I’ll take the bus or call Riku.”

“I can take you, don’t worry about it. I have to hit the store anyway.” Vanitas ushers Sora out of the house and locks up while they head to the beat up Saturn out front. He’s had the car since he turned 15 and it’s from the ’90s but it’s managed to get them from place to place. Maybe, one day, he’ll have money to buy something better.

“You didn’t get fired, right?” Sora asks while they pile in.

“ _No_. I just called off. I’ve got this weird bump on my head.” He reaches up to touch where the bumps are and winces. They’re tender.

“That’s weird,” Sora mutters. “Maybe you fell down.”

“I would have remembered if I fell down,” he snaps. He doesn’t mean to sound short with Sora but he’s running on 0 restful sleep and the fact that the police think he’s a nutjob isn’t helping anything. “Sorry. I’m not trying to yell at you.”

Sora shrugs but keeps his eyes down. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not. Sora, I’m sorry.” He wheels the car around so they can drive down the driveway and he can take Sora to school.

“Wait,” Sora says, eyes on his phone. Nothing fancy and definitely not a smartphone. They can’t afford smartphones but this one at least allows him to text. “Can we pick up Riku? His car isn’t working he said.”

“Fuck,” Van whispers. “You’re both going to be late.”

Sora shrugs. “It’s okay, the front desk lady likes me. We need to go get him.”

“Alright, alright.” Instead of turning right, Van turns left out of the driveway and heads to the nicer side of town. Riku has a lot of money and while Van tries not to be jealous, he is at least glad Sora’s made friends with someone in the upper echelons of society. Maybe, Riku can inspire Sora to become _more_ , since he’s doing a shit job of it. Dropped out of high school, no GED, and he works for the movie theater. He wants to study for his own GED but who has the time or energy?

Serotonin? In this economy?

Yeah, right.

He knows the way to Riku’s place by heart but Sora still tells him where to turn. They pull into a neighborhood called Quiet Oak Hills which houses over twenty of the larger houses in the area. Riku’s is at the end of the cul-de-sac. When they pull up, Riku is waiting at the edge of the driveway, dressed in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt which Vanitas thinks is too tight, his long silver hair tied up in a messy bun while his bangs whisp around his face.

Van rolls his eyes. Guys like Riku made his life a living hell in school. Big, athletic, and popular. He’s glad Sora, however, is having a better time in school than he ever did.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Riku says as soon as he slides into the back.

“Sure,” Van replies. He goes quiet because soon Sora is talking a million miles an hour to Riku in excitement. Van pulls away from Riku’s house and glances back in the rearview mirror and has to slam on the brakes.

“Vanitas!” Sora gasps as he’s jerked forward and Riku, too.

“What’s wrong?” Riku asks.

Van turns around to look out the back window because he swore he saw the black hooded figure again. This time standing by Riku’s busted car. By the time he wheels around, however, the figure isn’t there. _You need sleep, your brain is tired._

“Are okay to drive?” Riku asks slowly. “I can drive if you want–.”

“No,” he snaps. “I don’t need _you_ to drive. I can drive. I thought I saw something. Sorry.” He brushes Riku’s offer away and continues to the school. He just needs some refreshing sleep. No work and no Sora to drive him crazy. He can go home, rest, and he’ll feel better later.

Bastion Hollow Academy used to be a private institution but they opened their doors to the public upon the death of the original headmaster. It had always been his son’s desire for the school to be public which Van is thankful since he didn’t have the money to pay tuition for Sora to go. Now, Sora can go free of charge and receive a decent education. Sora waves on his way out and Van waits for them to disappear through the front doors before he drives away into town to the grocery store.

The parking lot is oddly empty but he supposes business isn’t as exciting at 8:15 on a Thursday morning. Van inches his way out of the car and inside so he can pick up a few things. He grabs a basket and heads for the medical aisle to find some ice packs and anti-inflammatories. Maybe, this will help the swelling on his head go down. He heads back for the alcohol, too, because he doesn’t usually drink but having something to wash down the pills would be nice.

There isn’t much selection in their small market but he makes do with a cheap bottle of vodka. He pulls the door open and sets the bottle in his basket, and prepares to return to the front when he sees the figure in the reflection of the glass. Van startles and spins around but there is no figure. When he looks back at the reflection, _his_ reflection, he almost screams. On top of his head are two twisting sharp horns and his eyes are their usual golden but his pupils are slitted. His skin is greyer but slowly blackening until he’s the same color as his shirt.

“What the fuck,” he gasps and tears his eyes away. He drops his head down and marches to the front of the store. He _really_ needs to sleep.

“Hey, Vanitas,” the girl behind the register says. They went to school together. Skuld or something.

“Hey,” he mutters but refuses to make eye contact while he hands over his items. Hopefully, his bank account will cover the purchase.

“You okay? You look sick.”

“Yeah, I don’t feel good,” he replies.

“Oh. Sucks. There’s a bug going around for sure.”

He nods. “Yeah.”

Too afraid to look into any reflective surfaces, Van swipes his card and leaves the store with his purchases. No dark figures wait in his car or near it so he takes advantage of this and races home. Their house is on the outskirts of town, away from people, which he’s thankful in this instance. He doesn’t need nosy neighbors wondering why he’s at home drinking vodka on a Thursday morning. Turning the last corner to the house, Van slams on the brakes when he notes an animal in the street. It’s black and moves too quickly for him to see but it definitely came from their driveway.

“Raccoon,” he whispers to calm his racing heart. “Just a raccoon.”

The house stands still and quiet when Van pulls up and he rushes inside and throws the lock. Once he’s inside, his anxiety drains away like a sponge being squeezed dry. Safe inside. No dark figures and no weird reflections. He just needs to take this medicine and go sleep. Van pops the bottle open and takes four pills, tossing them back with a swig of vodka. The house remains silent when he goes up to his room.

Nothing evil or strange going on here.

Everything is normal.

Van eases back on top of his bed and lets his eyes drift shut while he tries to think pleasant thoughts. He hopes for better dreams.

* * *

 

“Was Vanitas acting weird this morning?” Sora asks while they stand in line at lunch and pretend the cafeteria food is edible. He would pack his lunch but it’s cheaper for him to receive the free lunch for being poor.

“A little,” Riku replies but his eyes are all over the place so Sora wonders if there's something in the air. Everyone’s acting a little weird.

He pokes Riku’s ribcage. “You are, too, you know.”

“What?” Riku asks.

“Acting weird.”

“I’m not acting weird,” Riku replies while they go find a seat in the cafeteria. “Sora, did Vanitas sign your permission slip for the field trip?”

“Yeah, I have to give it to Ms. Maleficent in class,” Sora replies. “Why?”

“Uh, you shouldn’t go,” Riku says quickly.

Well, he wasn’t expecting that reply. “What?”

“On the field trip. You shouldn’t go. I can’t go, so I was thinking you could stay here. With me.”

Sora’s eyebrow slowly slides upward to the hair across his forehead. “You can’t go… so you don’t want me to go? You want me to go to class instead?”

“It’ll be fun. Just the two of us,” Riku says but Sora can see he’s spinning his wheels.

“Why can’t you go?” Sora asks.

“Um… my parents wouldn’t sign the slip,” Riku says but Sora doesn’t believe him.

“Why not?”

“They just wouldn’t okay? Please, stay with me? We can go to class together. It’ll be fun. I doubt we’ll have to do anything anyway,” Riku says. “Think of it as a free day.”

“ _At_ school though,” Sora points out. “At school and _not_ at the museum. I’d rather go on the field trip.”

“But museums are _boring_. You hate museums.”

Riku pushing his so hard is at best confusing and at worst sabotaging. “Why are you pushing me to stay so hard?”

“I don’t want to be alone,” Riku replies. “Please?”

Sora hums and taps his chin. “I’m confused.”

“Just… don’t turn your slip in. That’s all.”

Riku’s parents not signing the slip sound accurate even if also confusing. He shoves some more pizza into his mouth and considers staying with Riku. Could be fun or could be extremely boring. However, not having Riku on the field trip would _definitely_ be boring. They go everywhere together – he supposes, he should stay with Riku since he can’t have fun, too.

“I’ll think about it,” Sora says. “I have until the end of the day.”

Riku nods. “Thanks, Sora. You’re a great friend.”

The compliment makes him happy and they finish lunch as normal but on the way back to class, Sora still feels strange Riku would ask him to give up the field trip to the museum. It’s not as if it’s a dangerous field trip – just going to look at some old bones. Maybe he could forge Riku’s mom’s signature and then they could _both_ go.

“Riku,” he gasps as the idea strikes him and they walk into their math class. Sora never understood why Riku needed to take remedial math – he’s so smart – but Riku has the same schedule as him every year. They always called it uncanny but he wonders if Riku just likes the idea of them being always together. He has to wonder if Riku really is smarter than he pretends.

“Hm?” Riku asks while searching for his homework.

“What if I _forged_ your mom’s signature. Then we could _both_ go,” he whispers. “Genius, right?”

“No, Sora, _not_ genius,” Riku growls. “Just don’t turn yours in.”

“But Riku–.”

“ _No_ , Sora!” Riku’s voice rises and the entire class turns to look at them.

His face turns red and he slowly turns back around in his seat, slumping and sad. Now Riku is mad; maybe he’s jealous. He debates on staying with Riku but decides he’ll turn in the slip. If they’re fighting, he definitely doesn’t want to spend all day Friday with Riku.

Class goes by too slow and Sora struggles to keep up even in remedial math. Dyslexia makes the numbers jump around and he struggles to understand anything in his math class but by the end, they’re headed toward Maleficent’s class. Not his favorite class but he at least can turn in his permission slip. Riku follows him to his locker and watches as he pulls the permission slip free to lay on top of his books so he doesn’t forget.

“Sora…” Riku says slowly as if in a warning.

“What? If we’re fighting, I don’t want to spend the whole day with you, Riku.”

Riku’s brows pinch together in a frown. “Sora-.”

“I said no.” He turns to go but Riku reaches over and snatches the permission slip from the books and tears it up into pieces. Sora’s jaw drops as he watches him tear the paper in so many pieces he won’t even be able to tape it back together. The slip, ruined, Sora can only stammer and stare in disbelief. He’s never seen Riku be so childish.

“There,” Riku says.

“ _Riku_ ! W-why would you _do_ that?!”

“I’m sorry, Sora,” Riku whispers. “I wish I could make you understand but it’s hard to explain.”

“Explain _what_ ?! I hate you!” Sora turns and storms into the class, sitting in his seat, and fighting waves of tears. How dare Riku take this field trip from him? _Now_ they’re definitely fighting.

“Sora,” Riku whispers. “I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Don’t talk to me,” he hisses back while glaring at his notebook. Holding back tears is difficult but when Ms. Maleficent stands up, tall and terrifying, he quickly dries up so he can focus. She hates anyone who goofs off in class and he’s tried his best to keep up. She doesn’t care he has a learning disability, though, so he’s glad Riku takes good, legible notes.

“Do you all have your permission slips?” she asks, voice cold and dry. “Turn them in now or forfeit your chances to go to the museum tomorrow.”

Students all stand up and she watches them closely before turning sharp eyes on him. “Mr. Tetuanui? You are _not_ going on the field trip tomorrow?” she asks, voice slow and seething.

“No,” he mutters.

“You had ample time to have the slip signed, did you not?”

“I know.”

“Did you not have your brother sign for you?”

“He did.”

“Did you forget your slip?”

“No.”

“Then where _is_ it?”

“Riku tore it up so now I can’t go,” he replies, eyes cast downward. He doesn’t like throwing Riku under the bus but he’s angry and upset Riku would take this from him without a decent explanation.

“Did he?” she asks, her eyes turning to Riku just as sharp and cold. “Well, that’s a shame, you’ll both be _here_ alone.”

“Yep,” Sora replies.

She makes a noise but doesn’t say anything else. Riku is quiet beside him and Sora glares at his notebook. He has no idea how he can even explain this to Vanitas but maybe he’ll make Riku explain in the car. Definitely better than trying to explain Riku’s bizarre actions on his own.

“Sora,” Riku whispers but Ms. Maleficent silences him with a glare.

Pay attention or be removed from class is her motto.

Sora elects to try and pay attention however his mind wanders more than once and he doodles quietly in the corners of his notebooks. He takes a few notes but they don’t make any sense. His notes never make sense, so he’s glad Riku takes better ones. Of course, he hopes Riku will let him have the notes since they’re fighting. Riku wouldn’t be so petty, right?

Well, after earlier, he’s not so certain.

Class ends and he gathers his belongings to leave but Ms. Maleficent speaks his name in her sharp, terrifying tone. He pauses at her desk and hopes he’s not receiving detention. “Yes, ma’am?”

“You’re wanting to go on the field trip tomorrow, yes?” she asks.

He nods. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Hm.” She hums and plucks a new permission slip free. “Here. Bring it with you tomorrow morning, signed, and you may join us.”

He gasps. “Really?”

“Yes… I wouldn’t inform your friend, Riku since clearly, he has an issue with you going for some odd reason.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” he gasps, clutching the permission slip to his chest and dashing out of the classroom so he won’t be late to his last class. Art class. His favorite class because he doesn’t need to learn or memorize anything. Just color.

“Sora…” Riku approaches slowly and Sora sets his books down on his desk. “Look, I know you’re mad but I just _really_ want you to stay with me tomorrow. Please.”

Sora rolls his eyes upward. “I’m mad at you.”

“I _know_ , you’re mad at me… I’m trying to apologize.”

“You _tore_ my permission slip up! Why would you _do_ that?!” Sora demands.

“Because I really want you to stay with me, please.”

“ _Why_?”

“Because I don’t want to be alone all day.”

“Then stay home!”

“I _can’t_ stay home. Sora…” Riku sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose which is frustrating because _he_ should be the one who is angry and annoyed, not Riku. “Sora, I can’t explain it, okay? It’s complicated.”

“Well, Ms. Maleficent gave me a new permission slip and Vanitas will sign it in the car and I will give it to her tomorrow!” he shouts even though she told him not to. Sometimes, he has a hard time to follow suggestions.

“She _what_?” Riku gasps and turns to tear through Sora’s belongings.

“Riku!” He holds onto Riku’s arm but Riku is strong; he shakes Sora free and finds the new slip and tears it to pieces like he did the other one. Sora slams back into the cabinets and winces at the pain in his back and watches in horror while Riku, once again, ruins his chances to go on the field trip. His eyes fill with tears and he feels them slowly slip down his face.

“I’m sorry, Sora,” Riku says, eyes downcast at the fallen pieces of the slip. “It’s for your own good.”

Sora sniffs. “do you think I’m too stupid to go to the museum or something!?”

Riku glances up at him and there is a pain in his eyes. “Sora…”

“Well?!”

He sighs and his shoulders slump. “I think the field trip will bore you because you won’t understand what’s going on,” he says but he sounds so reluctant. The words still sting.

Sora grabs his books and storms into his teacher’s office to cry. Mr.  Yen Sid is always nice enough to let him sit and cry when he’s upset so he hides from Riku for the rest of the day. Part of him wants to make Riku walk home but when they walk out to Vanitas’ car together he doesn’t speak to Riku the entire way. Riku says he’s sorry again but the apology falls on deaf ears.

Riku thinks he’s stupid and the words hurt so badly he’s almost in tears by the time he’s in the passenger’s seat.

“Sora, what’s wrong?” Vanitas asks.

“Ask _Riku_ ,” he growls as he slams the door shut.

Vanitas frowns but Riku isn’t climbing into the car too. “You need a ride?”

“No,” Riku replies. “I’ll be alright. I have practice after school, just wanted to be sure Sora got in okay.”

“He okay?” Van asks but Riku is already walking away.

Sora glares after Riku disappearing back into the building. He hadn’t said he had practice after school today. Coward. “I hate him.”

“What’s going on?” Van asks while they start to follow the line of cars out of the parking lot.

“He _tore up my permission slip_ ,” Sora snarls. “I can’t go on the field trip now!”

“Why would he do that?”

“He said he wants me to stay with him tomorrow at school. Said I was too _stupid_ to go on the field trip! Ms. Maleficent gave me another slip to have you sign and he tore that one up, too! I hate Riku!” Sora sniffs and lets his head drop on the window. “Can I stay home tomorrow, please?”

Van nods. “Yes. I’ll call you off tomorrow.”

“Thanks.”

“I’m sorry Riku did that to you but I know you don’t hate him.” Vanitas turns right so they can head back home. “I know you love Riku.”

“No, I hate him. We’re no longer friends. How could he do that and say that to me?!” Sora sniffs and wipes his eyes. He’s tired of crying like a baby.  He’s going to be eighteen soon. He is _not_ a baby.

“Look, I’m not happy either if he called you stupid because you’re _not_ ,” Vanitas says in his firm parent voice. “You’re smart, okay? Just because learning is harder for you doesn’t mean you aren’t smart.”

Sora sniffs. “Can we get McDonald’s?”

“Not today, buddy, I’m kinda broke.” Van pulls into their driveway and Sora sighs. At least, he doesn’t have to go to school at all tomorrow. Riku can go by _himself_.

They pull up to the garage overhang and park. Sora prepares to climb out of the car when he notes a shadow between their garbage cans. Like a raccoon or cat. “What is that?” he asks while sliding free of the passenger’s seat.

“What’s what?” Vanitas asks.

“Something in the garbage can.” Sora approaches but Vanitas leaps over to grab the back of his shirt and stop him. “Hey!”

“I won’t have you being bitten by a rabid animal and getting rabies,” Van hisses while he grabs an old shovel leaning against the garage.

“Don’t hit it!”

“I won’t hit it, I’ll scare it.” Van creeps up to the garbage can and bagns on the outside but nothing comes flying free. He looks around all over but there is no sign of an animal. “Nothing here. You sure you saw something?”

“Yeah! It was right there!” Sora points to where he saw the creature scuttling around. “I swear.”

Van shrugs. “Well, it’s gone now. C’mon, let’s go inside.”

“What’s for dinner if we’re broke?”

“I don’t know.” Van opens the back door and they slide into the kitchen to look over what little food they do have. They don’t have much but they do have some bread and cheese. “Grilled cheese for dinner?”

“Okay,” Sora replies. “I’m gonna go upstairs now.”

“Do your homework.”

Sora gives Vanitas a mock salute on his way up the back staircase to go to his room and drop his book bag by the door. He knows he should do his homework but instead, he goes to sit by the window and look outside. No men in dark cloaks. Maybe the night man won’t come back tonight if the police scared him off. He hopes he returns; he always felt safer knowing someone is watching the house.

Plus, fewer nightmares with the night man on the prowl.

_Ting_

Sora blinks and looks down at his phone to see Riku texting him.

_Riku: Sora I’m really sorry about today_

_Sora: I don’t want to talk to you_

_Riku: Are we still friends?_

_Sora: I don’t know_

_Riku:_ _Ok I understand_

_Sora: Enjoy being by yourself tomorrow, I’m staying home :P_

_Riku: Alone?_

_Sora: idk if Van works tomorrow_

_Riku: Oh_

_Sora: Your little stupid plan didn’t work :P_

_Riku: I’m sorry_

_Sora: whatever Riku_

Maybe he’s being childish and angry but he has a right all things considered. Sora curls up on his bed to scroll YouTube to watch animal videos while he waits on dinner. A three-day weekend without Riku sounds like exactly what he needs.

* * *

 

“Hey, short stack, you should get to bed,” Vanitas says while he goes over their current bills. He’s behind on several and is hoping he can call tomorrow and act extremely pathetic – well, les of an act and more actually being pathetic.

“But I’m not going to school tomorrow,” Sora points out while changing the channel. They don’t have cable so there isn’t much on and they don’t have Netflix right now because he’s behind on the payments. The only thing he’s current on is the internet because Sora needs it for school.

“I know,” Van mutters. “It’s still late.”

“ _Ugh_. You just want me to go to my room.”

“Well, maybe.” Van glances up at him. “Sorry.”

“Fine. Fine. I’m going, I’m going. If you wanna be all alone you could just ask.” Sora stands up and heads upstairs to leave Vanitas alone.

The house grows quiet with just the muffled sounds of Sora moving around in his room upstairs. He sighs and shoves the bills away. They’re too depressing. He’s behind and he has no idea how he can catch up when Evan won’t let him even come in the rest of the week. They’re going to be screwed.

With Sora in bed, Vanitas drags himself up and goes to his own room to collapse onto the bed so he can try to sleep even though earlier he slept for a few hours. The bumps on his head are still there but they’re not as tender even if he still has no idea why he has them in the first place. The house is quiet and the only sounds outside are the humming of crickets.

Sleep starts to tug him down and he can feel his eyes growing heavy but a loud slam outside makes him sit up and he rushes to the window to look outside. No one and nothing but the sound happens again on the opposite side of the house near the garage. Stupid raccoons probably. Van sighs and heads downstairs so he can check by the garage again. When he rounds the corner, his eyes widen and he startles when he sees the cloaked figure strangling some creature – not a raccoon and not an opossum. Whatever it is, it doesn’t look like any creature he’s ever seen in the animal kingdom.

Its eyes are round and yellow and its face swollen round and its skin looks scaly even in the weak light of the motion activated light. His eyes widen as the hooded figure shoves a knife up through the creature's jaw, killing it instantly and tossing the body into the garbage. The blood on the blade reflects black or purple in the light. Van feels his stomach lurch but he manages to hold it in as he tries to backpedal and run back into the house but he trips and falls onto his butt.

The hooded figure wheels around, blade raised, but they lower it when they see him. “Go back inside,” a deep voice resonates from within the hood. “It’s not safe.”

“Who are you?”

“ _Go back inside, now_!”

Van startles at the anger in the man’s voice and he leaps back to his feet to scramble back into the house. He rushes to the window and watches as the man climbs onto the roof of their garage and his eyes widen in shock when more of those creatures appear, leaping onto the roof to attack him. They run on two legs and are holding blades of their own. Van yanks from the window before they see him and rubs his eyes.

Sleep.

He needs more sleep.

“Vanitas?” Sora calls from the top of the stairs in the foyer.

“Yeah, Sora?” Van walks back around and he can see Sora looks afraid. “what’s wrong?”

“There are monsters outside,” he whispers.

“It’s okay, it’s just a bad dream, Sora.”

“No, they’re outside. They’re hurting the night man!”

“Sora-.” Van cuts off when something slams against the garage and he jumps back to the window to look and see the hooded figure taking down more of the creatures but he’s being swarmed.

“Vanitas!”

Van spins back around and runs upstairs. “It’s okay, it’s okay. It’s all a bad dream.” He drags Sora back to his room and puts him in the closet with his favorite blanket. “Do not let anyone in here.”

“I thought it was a bad dream?” Sora argues.

“Just stay here. Stay quiet. Okay? Please.” Van kisses his forehead and shuts the closet door firmly. “Lock the closet door, Sora.” He can only hope Sora will listen as he heads back downstairs to peer out the window. The man is gone and so are the creatures so he’s starting to wonder if he really is hallucinating but then he notes there is another creature climbing onto the roof of the garage.

The creature is big and shaped like a dog but bigger than any dog he’s ever seen before in person. Its eyes are yellow, glowing like the moon, and its maw dripping with black blood. Vanitas yanks back from the window and suddenly wishes he had a gun. There is a crunching, wet sound and he flinches before daring to peer around again.

The dog is gone, replaced with the hooded figure of the man. His coat is shining in the light and Van can tell he’s covered in blood – his or the creatures’ he has no idea. The man stumbles toward the car and almost collapses so Vanitas decides to go outside and offer help but the sound of screeching makes him pause. He shakes his head and decides to check all of the windows and doors and go up to sit outside of Sora’s closet. If someone is going to attack them tonight, he will die protecting his baby brother.

“Sora,” he whispers. “It’s Vanitas.”

“How do I know it’s you?”

Van slowly taps a little safe code on the door and slowly he hears it unclick and open. “Hey.”

“Is it safe now?”

“I don’t know,” Van admits.

“So, it wasn’t a dream?”

“I don’t know.”

Sora rests his head on Van’s shoulder while he clings to his side in fear. “I’m scared.”

“Me, too. It’ll be okay. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“Do you swear?”

Van nods. “I swear.”

“Okay. Can we sleep in here?”

‘Yes.” Van eases Sora back into the closet and makes sure he’s comfortable before sliding in himself and locking the door. “We’re safe.”

“Sing me a song, Vanitas,” Sora whispers.

“Which one?” Van asks while he pets Sora’s hair.

“The sunshine one.”

“Okay.” Van takes a breath and starts to sing, hoping he doesn’t sound as bad as he thinks. “ _The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms, But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, And I hung my head and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you, Please don’t take my sunshine away…”_

Vanitas trails off when he notes Sora is already asleep again, breathing slow and steady with his head pillowed on a bundled up blanket. He smiles soft and brushes Sora’s hair from his forehead while he rests his head back against the door. They’re safe and no one is going to harm them.

* * *

 

“Look, I’m telling you, there was a man on my property last night! He was attacked by a dog or something! Yes- Yes, I’ll hold.”

Sora glances up from his waffles to Vanitas on the phone, looking distressed with his hair shoved back. “They don’t believe you?”

“No, they don’t. Eat your waffles.”

“Sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. I’m not trying to snap at you,” Van says quickly. “They good?”

Sora nods. “So good.” He loves waffles for breakfast, even if they’re just Eggos. He’s always liked Eggos and they always make sure to have plenty in stock.

“Good- yes, I’m still here. Yes, I _would_ like someone to come out and look around my property because I’m worried about our safety. Yes. Thank you. Goodbye.” Van hangs up and groans. “ _God_.”

“Sorry,” Sora says even though he isn’t sure why he’s apologizing.

“Not your fault, Sora. They’ll be out later and I’m sure they’ll find nothing at all. Pointless. I don’t even know why I bothered.” Van finally turns to grab his own Eggos from the toaster which are probably cold by now but he bites into them anyway.

“Are we in danger?” Sora asks.

“I told you, I won’t let anything bad happen to you, Sora.” Vanitas squeezes his shoulder. “Okay?”

“Okay.” He wants to take Vanitas’ word because he knows Van will do anything to protect him but he’s also not so sure about how Van is planning on protecting them when no one believes them, either. He wants the night man to be alright – he was protecting them.

“When you’re done with your waffles, I want you to go upstairs and do your homework,” Van says and his voice is firm so Sora knows he means it this time.

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

“Vanitas?”

“Yeah, Sora?”

Sora pauses and then shakes his head. “Never mind. I’ll go do my homework now.”

“Great.”

He puts his plate in the sink and makes his way to the foyer to take the long way to his room. He’s about to mount the stairs when the doorbell rings. The sound makes him startle and he spins around to go check to see who is here to visit. He peers through the peephole and notes Riku is on his front porch which makes him frown but he pulls the door open.

“Riku?” he asks. “What are you doing here? What about school?”

“I’m not going in,” Riku replies. “I wanted to come over and makeup.”

Sora frowns, eyes narrowing. “That’s weird even for you.”

“C’mon, Sora… Let me come in? Please?” Riku takes a step forward but doesn’t cross the threshold of the doorway. Sora looks him over and notes he sort of looks like Riku but there are differences – for starters, his eyes are a different color and secondly, his hair is shorter.

“Did you get a haircut?”

“Yes.”

“What about your eyes?”

“What about them?” Riku asks.

“They’re not green.”

“They’re not?” Riku tilts his head and Sora blinks. No, they are green. They’re green now. “Are you sure?”

“Um…” Sora shakes his head and wipes his eyes, wondering if he needs more sleep. “Why’d you cut your hair? I liked it long.”

“Just wanted a change,” Riku replies. “Can I come in, Sora?”

“I’m still mad at you,” Sora replies. “You should go to school.”

“Please?” Riku asks, eyes softening. “I just want to be friends again.”

Sora frowns but eventually, he steps aside to let Riku in. “Vanitas, Riku is here!”

Riku steps inside and jerks his gaze over to the kitchen doorway but they head upstairs instead since Vanitas is busy. Sora opens the door to his room and goes to sit on the bed, arms crossed, and watching Riku walk in as if he’s never been here before.

“Why are you acting weird?” Sora asks.

“I’m not,” Riku replies and shuts the door. “Your room is nice.”

“Yeah, you’ve been here before, nothing’s different.” Sora rolls his eyes and turns to grab his homework. “I have to do homework, you want to help me?”

“Certainly, Sora.”

_Ting_

Sora leans over to grab his phone, expecting pictures of the field trip from his friends but he frowns when he sees Riku texted him.

_Riku: Hey Sora, after school, can we hang out? I know you’re mad and I get why but I really miss you today_

A frown pinches his brows together and he turns around to see Riku still looking at his belongings but Riku is texting him on the phone. Panic settles into his chest.

_Sora: You’re at school? You didn’t stay home?_

_Riku: No, I didn’t stay home? Why would I stay home?_

_Sora: Um… There’s someone who looks like you over at my house_

_Riku: WHAT_

_Riku: Get out. Get out of the house. Get out of your house._

_Sora: What??_

_Riku: Get out right now. Get Vanitas and go. Run. Get in the car and drive here. Okay? Sora you need to get to the school_

“Whatcha doing?” Not Riku asks.

Sora glances up from his phone slowly. “I have to go to the bathroom.”

Not Riku gives him a look and he’s standing in the middle of the room, easily blocking his exit to the door but he pockets his phone and stands up. Not Riku’s eyes squint and he tilts his head but nods and steps out of the way. Sora darts forward and runs downstairs to find Vanitas.

“Van, Van, Van!”

“Sora, I’m on the phone-.”

“Hang up.” Sora grabs Vanitas’ arm and starts to pull him out the back door.

“Sora! What are you _doing_?”

“There’s something in the house that looks like Riku and Riku is texting me. Real Riku. Hang up, we have to leave.”

“Sora?” Not Riku calls down the stairs. “Where are you?” The undertone of his voice makes Sora shudder – now that he knows it’s not Riku he can hear the cold grating of the tone.

“What are you talking about?” Vanitas asks but Sora is shoving him toward the car. “Sora!”

Sora looks up and notes Not Riku in the doorway. “We have to go!” he shouts and when Van looks over his shoulder he startles and they both leap into the car to swing out of the driveway.

Not Riku leaps at the car and in the process transforms into a large bird which crashes into the rear window. Sora screams but Vanitas is flooring it so they jerk forward and race down the driveway.

“The school! Drive to the school!” Sora shouts and Van has to do a dangerous turn left once they reach the end and speed as fast as the car will allow to the school’s parking lot. The bird disappears in the rearview and Sora feels safer so Van slows down so they’re not doing 100 in a 25.

“ _What_ was that?!” Van shrieks, voice on edge.

“I don’t know,” Sora whispers. Hands shaking, he calls Riku and hopes Riku answers.

“Sora?” Riku gasps. “Are you safe? Are you on the way?”

“We’re coming,” Sora says. “Riku, what was that thing?”

“I’ll explain when you get here, okay? Just get here. I’m waiting outside.”

“Okay.” Sora hangs up, hands shaking. They’re close to the school but Sora feels so much dread resting over his chest and heart. They pull in and Real Riku is standing outside, hair long, and eyes the right color. Riku approaches the car and pulls the door open as he slides into the backseat.

“You better explain what’s going on _right now_ ,” Vanitas snarls as soon as Riku is in the car.

“I will but you both need to trust me, okay? Take this road and turn right. Head toward the freeway. There’s a 7/11 there. We’re gonna stop there and I will explain on the way,” Riku says, voice serious and heavy.

“I’m not leaving this parking lot until you tell me what’s going on,” Van argues.

Riku sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Look, we don’t really have time to argue right now.”

“Riku,” Sora whispers. “What’s going on?”

Riku looks at him and he looks just as afraid as Sora feels. “Sora, Vanitas, the things that are coming after you won’t stop until we get to a safe place.”

“What are they?”

“Goblins,” Riku replies grimly.

“Goblins?” Vanitas repeats and Sora can hear his disbelief.

“The night man?” Sora whispers. “The man in the black coat.”

“I don’t know about that,” Riku replies. “But you’re both in serious danger and it’s my job to keep you safe. We need to go right now.”

“ _Why_ are we in danger?” Van demands.

“Because, Your Majesty,” Riku replies. “The prophecy is coming true.”

Sora blinks and Van looks just as lost. “What?”

“Just drive.” Riku nods to the road. “It’s a long story.”


	2. Chapter 2

The 7/11 right off of the highway is not a particularly spectacular place but for some reason, it does seem to be a magical place. Creatures of all shapes and sizes hang around the grounds because no Court owns the area. Seelie, Unseelie, and Free Fae alike can mingle without a worry. Axel likes the gas station because it’s free real estate but also because of the goods being sold in the left dumpster behind the building. He goes to meet up with Sludge every week to check on the new stock. Last week, he’d had nothing new so Axel hopes in a week’s time he’s managed to find some new mags.

“Sludge, ol’ buddy, ol’ pal,” Axel greets as he walks around the corner to behind the dumpster. “I’m hoping you can give me some good news, my man.”

Sludge is a hobgoblin who is currently without a hearth and is making do with the dumpster. He supposes the gas station works for what it’s worth. “Axel,” Sludge hums as he approaches. “Looking small today.”

Axel rolls his eyes. He’s always dressed in glamour so he doesn’t accidentally freak a bunch of humans out by standing over seven feet tall. The glamour makes him look closer to just over six feet tall which is uncomfortable but also helps him blend a little more. Considering, his bright, flaming red hair, he needs to try and blend a _little_.

“I’m not small,” Axel shoots back to where the hobgoblin is perched on top of a cereal box on top of th garbage heap. “You got anything new in this week?”

“It’s your lucky day, Axel,” Sludge replies, voice as raspy as the smell of gasoline in the air. “Just got some new mags for sale but there aren’t many of these babies around.”

“Name your price,” Axel snarls while he fishes out his wallet.

“Six golden coins. Pure gold, no that nickel and iron trash which burns.”

Axel snorts and he wants to point out the dumpster is made of iron – he can tell because even the smell is making him nauseous but the mortal realm is coated in iron all over. He’s had to adjust to living here and always making sure to wear gloves. He plucks free a different purse and pulls out six gold coins. Not easy to come by but h has special clearance. Of course, if the Unseelie king knew he was using his stipend to purchase skin magazines, he’s not sure he would still be given a stipend.

Sludge accepts the coins and digs around to pluck free three new magazines. Axel takes them all and quickly clears out so he can have some alone time in the bathroom. He hasn’t had a chance to survey the new mags in over a week and he’s jonesing for something new. Pixie porn is easy to come by if you know where to look but also never cheap. He lets himself into the bathroom which he locks shut with a bit of magic so he can ensure a long time spent alone.

The magazines are brand new and completely slick and shiny. He drools over the high definition photos and wonders how these photos are even produced considering pixies’ sizes. The tallest pixie on record only stood a foot tall and he was considered a giant. The average is 6 inches tall but Axel still has no idea how the porn is produced.

_Doesn’t matter. Just jack off and have a good time. Porn is for fun not for using your fucking brain._

Axel unzips and is ready to tug himself free when the atmosphere shifts. Something is here. Something he’d almost forgotten but probably shouldn’t have. He tucks the magazines in his black coat and puts his dick away in favor of stepping out into the night air. There’s a beat up old Saturn sitting by a pump. Inside sits a boy and outside stands a taller young man with silver hair.

Riku.

_Vanitas._ His charge. “Oh, fuck,” he whispers while slowly slinking away but Riku’s eyes find him. He knows he can’t run now.

“Axel!” Riku shouts across the parking lot.

_Busted_.

Hanging his head, Axel slowly approaches the car and then puts on a bright, friendly smile as if he’s never done anything wrong in his entire life. “Riku, good to see you, how’s the family?”

Riku’s eyes narrow. “ _You_ were supposed to be watching over them and you _haven’t_ been!”

He sighs. “I know, I know, okay? I forgot-.”

“ _Forgot_?”

“Look, I have a lot of jobs to do, most of them icky, and I _forgot_ to check on them, alright?”

“Yes, you forgot so much someone else is doing your job now,” Riku snarls.

Axel frowns and tilts his head. “Who?”

“Me.” A deep voice answers and Axel spins around to watch as another cloaked figure appears and pushes back his hood to reveal his face. An x-marked scar over his forehead and angry green eyes make for an annoyed Isa. Great.

“Isa,” Axel gasps. “Finally come out of your tree?”

Isa frowns. “I was never in a tree.”

He rolls his eyes – trusts Isa to take _everything_ so literal. “Look, I had it under control.”

Isa shakes his head. “Clearly, you did not! The house has been overrun with goblins and trolls. _Clearly_ , you have not done your job, _again_ . Why you were _ever_ entrusted with their lives, I don’t know.”

The scolding feels a lot like a parental one and he folds his arms across his chest in a pout while he scuffs his boots on the ground. “Look, I’m sorry I wasn’t a good guardian, alright? I can be better!”

Isa rolls his eyes and walks past him, ramming their shoulders together as he passes. “It’s too late for that, Axel. I am relieving you of your duties.”

Axel stammers. “You can’t _do_ that, you work for the Seelie Court, not the Unseelie!”

Riku nods. “He’s right, Isa. He has to come with us, he is the official guardian of Vanitas.”

Isa growls and looks unhappy. “I’m going, too.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Riku replies. He finishes filling the car up and axel realizes they all have to try and squeeze into this tiny car. He elects to sit in the back with Sora and Vanitas even though the two boys look extremely unsure while Isa sits up front.

“The night man!” the brunette boy gasps. Sora. “You’re him, right?”

Isa glances back at all three of them and nods. “I was watching over your home while _he_ wasted his time buying trashy magazines.”

“They are not _trashy_ ,” Axel growls. “Ignore Isa, he’s had a stick up his ass for the past 10 centuries.”

“Isa?” the black haired youth says. Vanitas.

“Yes, that is my name. I’m sorry for frightening you the other night. I was trying to protect you both from being carried away by goblins.” Isa turns back around when Riku slides into the car and they start on the highway, leaving the sanctity of the 7/11 behind.

“Where are we going?” Sora asks.

“Somewhere safe,” Riku replies. “Neutral ground. It’s a few hours north in the woods.”

“Sounds _great_ ,” Vanitas growls and Axel snorts at all of the sarcasm dripping off of his tone.

“Don’t worry, kid,” Axel replies. “Riku and Isa are the haps. They know what’s up.”

“And who are you?” Vanitas demands.

Axel smirks. “Name’s Axel. I’m technically your guardian, even if I suck at it. I’m sure Isa will find a way to have me _relieved_ of my duties soon.”

“My guardian?” Vanitas asks, looking concerned and confused. “You suck at it.”

“I know,” Axel mutters. “Look, kid, I didn’t _ask_ for this job, okay? I get a lot of crappy jobs that they pawn off on me. You kinda fell to the wayside and I’m sorry. I’ll try to make it right.”

“Shut up, Axel,” Isa mutters.

“ _You_ shut up!” Axel tries to kick the back of Isa’s seat but the car is too cramped so he reaches forward to smack the back of his head instead. “Jerk.”

“Excellent comeback,” Isa replies which makes him only glower further.

“Do you guys hate each other?” Sora asks and starts to fidget and play with his shirt. “Vanitas, I have to pee.”

“You should have gone before, Sora,” Van replies. “I _told_ you to go.”

“I didn’t have to go then.”

“We can’t stop,” Riku says. “Sorry.”

Sora sighs. “Fine. Wake me when we get there.” He settles down slowly and rests his head on Vanitas’ shoulder to nap.

Axel huffs and wishes he could slump but there’s not enough room behind Riku to move. Instead, he tucks his head against the glass of the window and watches the highway and cars pass. His eyes grow heavy and eventually, he lets them drift shut and isn’t woken again until Isa cruelly yanks open the car door and he half falls onto the ground.

“Morning,” Isa says and Axel gives him a choice finger as he drags himself out of the car and onto his feet.

“This is why you’re still single,” Axel grumbles. “You’re insufferable, Isa.”

“well, at least I have a reason for being single. What’s yours?” Isa replies voice cold and quip.

Axel bristles but they’re parked on the side of the road and Riku is hiding the car with branches and foliage while Isa turns to go and cast a spell over the car to keep it hidden from prying eyes. Sora and Vanitas look confused and frightened so Axel saunters up to them in case they turn into bolters.

“Hey,” Axel says. “You guys okay?”

“Confused,” Vanitas whispers. “Riku said he’d explain and then kept making excuses. We want to know what’s going on.”

“You will soon,” Axel says and starts to usher them down a path in the forest. The path is hidden to all who do not know it’s there but since they know it exists it opens up and lets them pass through. Isa leads the way, Axel walks in the middle, and Riku takes up the rear.

Axel keeps behind Sora and Vanitas, quietly ushering them down the forest path. They walk until they reach a large circle of trees. In the moonlight, he can see the shimmering veil between the trees and he hopes this magic works. Isa passes through first and seemingly disappears which makes Sora and Vanitas gasp and stop dead in their tracks. Stopping so suddenly causes axel to run into them and almost knock them both down.

“Ow!” Sora gasps.

“Sorry,” Axel says. “Your brake lights were out.”

“Where did the night man go?” Vanitas asks slowly.

“Isa,” Sora whispers.

“Where did he go?”

“It’s a spell,” Axel replies. “C’mon.” He grabs them both by the back of their shirts and drags them forward. Sora doesn’t fight as hard as Vanitas and he manages to push Sora through.

“Sora!” Vanitas cries out as Sora also disappears. “Put me down! Put me down!”

Axel growls and chucks Vanitas through the veil and dives in after them. Vanitas is lying on the ground and Sora is rushing over to make sure he’s alright while Isa walks up to a small cottage to knock on the door. Inside the circle, the property is soft and mystical with plenty of creatures all about. Deer, rabbits, birds with the full moon hanging over the glade in full view.

“Wow,” Sora gasps. “Where _are_ we?”

“A safe house,” Riku replies as he passes through the veil. “You’ll be safe here for now, while we go over everything.”

“ _Finally_ ,” Vanitas growls as he brushes himself off. “I _want_ a full explanation.”

“And you’ll get one,” Riku says and then they all startle when the entire glade shakes with a strong force.

Axel spins around and his eyes widen as he notes the large troll lumbering up to the veil and starting to swing a club fashioned from an oak tree into the magical shield. Goblins all rush up and try to burst through but the magic burns and severs their limbs, killing several by decapitation. Once they realize the magic is deadly, they all jump back, growling, shrieking, and hissing.

“Give up the princelings!” their commander screams as he raises a sword. “Give us the princelings!”

Axel snarls but he knows they can’t see them through the veil. “How long will that magic hold?” he asks while he can feel Sora and Vanitas both tremble behind them.

“Don’t worry,” comes a new voice and they all turn to see a wizened old man standing on the cottage’s doorstep. “They can’t get through without a more serious spell. Come inside, come inside, I’ll have some wood nymphs clean up that mess.”

“Vanitas,” Sora whispers, voice trembling.

“It’s okay, Sora,” Van says. “I’ll protect you.”

Axel ushers them forward so they can enter the house and the old man, Merlin, throws the lock so they’re all safe and sound around a hearth. The inside of the house is larger than the outside which always makes him smile. He loves magic and wishes he were better at casting spells – or that he could cast spells at all without a babysitter.

“So, these are the two princes,” Merlin says while he leans in close to look at them. “Smaller than I pictured.”

“ _Hey_!” Vanitas snarls, baring sharp teeth. “Back off, old man.”

“Van,” Sora whispers. “Be nice.”

Vanitas pulls back but he’s clearly full of rage. Axel likes him.

“How much do they know?” Merlin asks while he walks over and waves a wand at a tea set. Axel’s smile curls across his face when he sees the teapot start to make its own tea and pour itself into teacups which slide across the room toward Sora and Vanitas in offering. Sora reaches for the cup but Vanitas smacks his hand.

“Nothing,” Riku replies. “I didn’t have time to explain anything.”

“We were in the car for hours, you could have explained then,” Vanitas argues.

“It’s alright,” Merlin replies. “I’m sure he wanted to wait until you reached safety before explaining. There are eyes and ears _everywhere_ , young man.”

“Why do you keep referring to us as _princes_?” Van snarls. “I’m no prince, you’ve got the wrong guy!”

“Unfortunately, we do not,” Merlin answers. “Vanitas, Sora, you are both born of Unseelie and Seelie royalty. Borthers in blood and both in line for the thrones. There is a prophecy foretelling your arrival and the great battle to be fought between you.”

“ _What_ ?” Van shrieks. “What are you _talking_ about?!”

Isa speaks up from where he stands near the hearth, staring into the flames. Axel rolls his eyes – he’s so dramatic.

“ _To brothers born of noble fae_   
_each dark as night and bright as day_   
_to sacred lands they'll all be drawn_   
_at Mabon's hest a battle won –_ _  
the victor's spoil: a mortal crown”_

“What does that even mean?” Vanitas asks while Sora finally grabs a floating teacup to drink out of. “Sora!”

“What? It’s just tea,” Sora replies and goes to sit. Riku walks over to join him but Axel notes Sora puts space between them. Ah, someone is upset.

“It _means_ ,” Isa starts but Merlin cuts him off.

“It means, young man, you and your brother are foretold to battle against one another to see which court, Seelie or Unseelie fae, are to control the mortal realm for the next 1,000 years,” Merlin explains. “I know this is a lot to take in but if you want further proof, we can provide it for you.”

“Fae, as in fairy?” Vanitas asks, his tone clearly disbelieving.

“Yep,” Axel replies. “I’m a fae, Isa’s a fae, Riku’s a fae – Merlin’s a… something.”

“A _wizard_ ,” Merlin snaps. “Mickey, Mickey, where are you?”

Axel startles when something skitters across his foot and he glances down to see something small fly over to Merlin and crawl up his robe. After it stills, he notes, the creature is a small dormouse, now sitting on Merlin’s shoulder.

“Ah,” Merlin says. “There you are. Wonderful. Mickey, can you bring us some four-leaf clover, please?”

Mickey nods and dashes off of Merlin’s shoulder and disappears down a hallway. Sora’s jaw hits the floor as he realizes the mouse can understand them. Axel snorts. He can already imagine the kid’s face when he finds out the mouse can talk. Mickey comes skittering back with four-leaf clover strapped to his back.

“Here you are, Merlin,” Mickey says in his tiny voice which makes Sora look as if he’s about to piddle on the floor from excitement. Vanitas looks as if he’s had a stroke. Axel smirks.

“Thank you, Mickey.” Merlin offers the four-leaf clover to Sora first. “Please, rub this on your face.”

“What?” Sora asks which Vanitas echoes.

“Your face. Rub it on your face. We’ll need a lot to get all of the glamour off but it should become quickly apparent.” Merlin smiles.

Sora is tentative but he slowly rubs the clover on his face and Axel leans closer to watch as his skin starts to peel. Vanitas startles as some of the skin on his cheek falls onto the floor like dead skin and Sora reaches up to start peeling the patch away. Beneath the dead skin reveals brilliant skin, covered in dappled freckles and glowing like sunlight. Ah yes, the Seelie prince _would_ be daylight.

“What… the… fuck…” Vanitas says slowly, his eyebrows flying up into his bangs.

“What?” Sora asks. “Is something wrong with my face?”

“No, my boy,” Merlin hums. “You are revealing your true self. With enough four-leaf clover, we’ll have you back to normal in no time.”

“ _Normal_?” Vanitas gasps. “Wh- I-.”

“Someone’s got the case of denial,” Axel says which makes Vanitas glare in his direction. “Just saying, man. You’re not dreaming. This is real. You’ve got glamour on, too.”

“Glamour?” Sora asks.

Axel nods. “Magic coating to make you hide your faerie form so you look normal. Yours is strong and will take a lot of shit to get off.”

“Oh,” Sora whispers as he reaches up to touch the peeling part of his face.

“You’re not seriously believing this, are you, Sora?” Vanitas demands. “This is insane!”

“I mean, we’ve always had weird stuff happen to us,” Sora says. “Right?”

Axel isn’t surprised to see Sora is a quick believer while Vanitas may need further convincing but for now, he knows they need to remove the princeling’s glamour. He has to wonder where they can find enough four-leaf clover to do so.

Merlin turns to them and smiles. “Come, I know the perfect place.”

* * *

 

Another rejection letter has him reluctantly stopping by his least favorite spot in the world but he’s desperate for coin. He turns his eyes upward to the small ornate door housed on the outside of a brick wall. He knocks once and waist, head hanging and hoping he doesn’t look as pathetic as he feels.

The door opens and a small gnome stands on the other side. “Can I help you?” he asks.

“Uh, I’m here to see Ventus,” Roxas says. “I’m his brother.” The gnome looks him over and then shuffles to the side. “Thanks.”

Roxas flutters inside and follows the gnome as they walk back through Ventus’ house. He lives an extremely cozy life thanks to making more money than any other pixie on the market right now but Roxas has never agreed with how Ventus makes his money. A living fetish; makes Roxas sick.

“Sir,” the gnome announces when they reach a large (at least, for pixie sizes) arboretum where he can see Ventus sitting and entertaining some sylphs. “You have a guest.”

Ventus spins around, his wings iridescent in the moonlight coming through the glass panes, and hair bright and blonde with whatever magick he’s using these days. His face splits into a smile upon seeing Roxas and he flies forward to throw his arms around him in a hug.

“Roxas!”

Roxas grunts at the impact but he pats Ventus’ back between his wings. “Ventus.” He hasn’t seen his twin in person for a few years but they’ve never seen eye to eye. “Good to see you.”

“I’ve _missed_ you,” Ventus gasps. “Come, come, sit with me!”

Roxas wants to sigh and roll his eyes but he needs money so he obliges Ventus and joins him at a table. The sylphs all make themselves scarce but Roxas pays them no mind. He’s hoping he’ll be in and out quickly.

“What brings you here?” Ventus asks and pours him some tea which Roxas sips out of being polite. He’s not a tea fan.

“Uh… I got rejected from a position as a soldier for the Seelie army,” Roxas says, voice quiet with shame. “Said I was too small. Pixies not allowed to join the ranks… Um…”

“Oh,” Ventus says, his face breaking with sadness at the news. “I’m sorry to hear that, Roxas. I know that was your dream.”

“Yeah,” Roxas mutters. “But anyway, I’m here because I’m kinda super broke.”

“Oh.” Ventus sips his own tea and Roxas can see the disappointment settling over him as he realizes Roxas is only here for money and not to see him. “I see.”

“Was wondering if I could get some coin–.”

“So, you’re only here for more money,” Ventus says and Roxas blushes when Ventus’ soft glow turns red in anger. “I see.”

“Ventus–.”

“I should have known, it’s the _only_ reason you ever bother to ever come to see me! I could be dying and you wouldn’t bother unless you needed money from me!” Ventus’ wings shake and flutter and then he zips away, forcing Roxas to fly after him.

“Ventus, wait!” Roxas follows him through the halls of his pixie mansion until he almost flies right into Ventus completely as Ventus stopped abruptly. “Whoa!”

Ventus wheels around and holds out a small purse filled to the brim with gold coins. Enough to cover him for a few months. “Take it and _leave_ , Roxas.”

Roxas wants to reach and accept the money but he can see the hurt in Ventus’ face. He doesn’t like hurting his brother this way. Not in the slightest. “Ventus… I’m sorry.”

“You know, if you weren’t so proud, _you_ could make money, too,” Ventus snarls. “I _own_ my body and money. What about you?”

“I _refuse_ to be a fetish for other faeries to disrespect!” Roxas snaps as he snatches the purse. “I’m _sick_ of this conversation, Ventus. _This_ is why I don’t come to visit!”

“You just think you’re better than all other pixies, Roxas but you’re _not_ . You’re not better than me just because I take my clothes off for money and you don’t. I _like_ my job.” Ventus puts his hands on his hips and his glow turns bright red until he’s completely scarlet. “I _like_ what I do! I’m not ashamed of it!”

“You should be,” Roxas mutters. “You make us all look bad, Ventus. You and every other pixie porn star out there! You’re the reason pixies aren’t taken seriously! We’re so _easy_ to fetishize and it’s disgusting! You’re only helping the prob–.” Roxas cuts off because Ventus smacks him across the mouth which is shocking but he can see the rage in Ventus’ blue eyes. Even they're starting to turn red.

“ ** _I am not the reason why pixies are treated like fetishes. I own my body and my sexuality and I own my work, Roxas. How dare you come into_** ** _my_** ** _house and talk to me this way!_** ** _GET OUT_** ** _!_** "

Roxas bristles but he clutches the coin purse to his chest and starts to fly back toward the front door. By the time he reaches the front door, guilt eats at him, and he’s tempted to turn back around and apologize but the gnome is already there and is ushering him back outside. He turns to face the door, to ask to go back so he can make up for what he said but the door is slammed in his face.

Roxas sighs and tucks the coin purse away, tying it to his hip. He’ll have to come back later when Ventus isn’t so upset and apologize. He shouldn’t have spoken to Ventus so rudely and he’s right – Ventus isn’t the reason pixies aren’t taken seriously. Oher faeries, the ones who buy into the pixie fetish, are the reason and the problem. Ventus makes money off of their exploitative behavior and is now rich – honestly, Roxas is proud of him for being so smart.

Maybe, if he were smarter and less proud, he’d do sex work too and be living a cushy life.

Roxas sighs and starts to head back to Merlin’s. He lives in the glade with the old wizard because the neutral ground is safe and not so close to the city. All of the iron makes him feel sick and he has no idea how Ventus tolerates the smell but he supposes it would be easy enough to adjust to after a while. He flits off, back toward Merlin’s, flying as fast as his wings will carry him. By the time he reaches the glade, he passes through the veil and notes there are hordes of goblins on the opposite side, all attempting to pass through.

“That’s not something you see every day,” he whispers while dashes in through a window of the cottage to put the coin purse in his house. Merlin fashioned him a dollhouse which is suspended from the ceiling for safety. Xion, his best friend, lives in a birdcage suspended beside his house. She’s sitting and watching a group of fae in the living room.

“Where were you?” she asks.

“Just visiting Ventus,” he replies.

“You mean, getting money from Ventus.”

Roxas shrugs and doesn’ divulge any further. He turns to see the new group instead. “Who are they?”

“The lost princes,” Xion whispers.

Roxas glances over the two glamoured fae and his eyes fall on an extremely tall elf with flaming red hair. He’s so tall, he has to slouch so his hair and head don’t touch the ceiling. Roxas’ heart picks up speed until he feels it hum in his chest while his palms start to sweat and his wings flutter in desperation. Oh, he’s spectacular.

Xion snorts. “See something you like?”

“Shut up,” he grumbles. He hates admitting he finds extremely tall fae attractive because not only is the fact embarrassing but also pointless. No tall fae wants to hook up with him unless they have a creepy pixie fetish.

“Axel, you can stay here and hold down the fort, yes?” Isa asks. Another tall fae but Roxas always figured he had a stick up his ass.

“Yeah, yeah,” Axel mutters and waves his hand. “Have _fun_ , I guess.”

Roxas flutters for a bit until the room empties, save for Axel, the tall pretty fae. He’s about to fly up and introduce himself when Axel flops down onto the couch and plucks out a shiny magazine. When Roxas sees the cover he feels his entire small body shake with rage.

_Pixiehouse_.

A porn magazine.

Rage consumes Roxas until he flies back into his house, grabs his sword, and flies full speed at Axel’s giant forehead. He rams his sword into the fae’s flesh while he yells in anger. Stupid fetishizing bastard. Axel hardly flinches and instead, he swats the air with his ginormous hand. Roxas attempts to slip out of the way but isn’t fast enough; Axel’s hand smacks him hard, knocking the air right out of his lungs, and sends him flinging across the room. He smacks through candles and lands in a bookshelf, a book almost falling and crushing him.

“Roxas!” Xion gasps.

Roxas moans in pain as he tries to sit up, the world spinning, and his vision blurry from the impact. Xion appears quickly and so does the giant fae. He peers into the bookshelf with his giant green eyes and if Roxas could see straight, he’d poke him hard right in the pupil.

“I am _so sorry_ ,” Axel gasps. “Are you okay?”

Roxas flips Axel off and lets Xion help him sit up. Pain throbs down his back and he can’t see but he’s fairly certain he has a broken wing. “Xion, how bad is it?” he asks.

Xion peers around his shoulders and he can see her wince. “It’s broken,” she whispers. “Merlin can fix you up, though.”

“Ugh,” Roxas moans and rests his head on her chest. The wing throbs with his heartbeat and he wishes he could just rip the whole thing off but he needs it to fly. His glow turns angry red briefly but he loses energy too fast. “Stupid fucking elf.”

“I’m sorry,” Axel says again. “I’m so sorry.”

“Get fucked,” Roxas spits.

“I’ll go find Merlin.”

“Whatever.”

Axel runs off and Xion helps him prop against a book. Roxas sighs and feels a few tears slide down his cheeks. He’s too weak to wipe them away and he wonders if this is karma for being rude to Ventus.

“It’ll be okay, Roxas,” Xion says. “I know it will.”

Roxas lets his eyes shut so the world can stop spinning. He hopes Merlin knows a spell for fixing broken pixie wings because, without his wings, he’s completely useless. If he can’t fly… No, he shoves the thought aside because it’s too depressing. He’ll fly again. Soon.

* * *

 

Axel bursts through the field and up over a knoll to find Merlin and the others rolling around in clover. Vanitas is clearly unhappy as Isa forces him to practically bathe in the stuff. Sora is giggling and having a good time, so he’s glad there’s some positivity happening.

“Merlin!” he shouts and rushes up, bending over to wheeze and catch his breath. “Merlin, there’s an emergency–.”

“What kind of emergency?” Merlin asks. He looks suspiciously down his nose through the spectacles perched on his nose.

“I– uh, I kinda broke a pixie’s wing,” he says and feels his face turn as red as his hair. “I didn’t mean to! You have to help him!”

Merlin’s bushy eyebrows shoot up and he sighs. “I see,” he says. “Well, I guess we better get moving then. Broken pixie wings are a delicate business.”

Axel follows Merlin back and he stands off in the corner so he’s not in the way while Merlin goes to investigate the busted pixie. Guilt chews on him hard and he stands, wringing his hands, and wishing he hadn’t completely embarrassed himself in front of this pixie.

Especially, _this_ one.

He can’t believe Merlin has _Ventus_ living with him. Under his roof! He’s so nervous, he starts to sweat.

“Mickey, my friend, please go and fetch me the finest thread. We will have to work this gently and delicately.”

The mouse dashes away and Axel sighs while he sits down on the couch, hoping he’s out of the way. “Will he be alright?” he asks.

“Well, a pixie is in need of their wings. Luckily, they regrow but this one will need to be completely removed,” Merlin explains. “Which is a very painful process.”

“Oh…” Axel flinches while Merlin walks over to grab a phial filled with purple liquid. “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

Merlin hums and puts a drop of the liquid on his finger which he offers to Ventus who accepts the little droplet to drink. “That will help you sleep through the process. I am sorry to have to take the whole wing.”

Axel can hear the little tinkling of Ventus’ voice but he’s too far away to hear the actual response. He turns his eyes to the window to watch for the princelings to return. His eyes drift shut a few times as he waits and eventually, Axel feels the need to snooze. Sleep carries him down and he doesn’t wake again until the door opens and he can hear everyone coming back in.

“ _Stop_ fighting,” Isa growls as he tosses in an angry ball of Vanitas.

Axel squints as he takes in Vanitas’ new appearance. He has twisting horns on his head, small, and his skin is ashen and gray while his golden eyes are slitted with black pupils. His ears stand out and have pointed ends. His fingers taper into long claws and when he opens his mouth, Axel can see he has long, sharp teeth.

Sora traipses in after and sneezes; long, pointed ears pop out shortly after the sneeze and his skin sparkles like the sun. Chestnut hair on top of his had is healthy and thick and his eyes as brilliant and blue as a summer sky. He’s all smiles as he skips up to look in a mirror.

“ _Wow_ ,” Sora gasps. “Look at me! Vanitas, look at you!”

Van peers into the mirror and then yanks away. “Hideous,” he whispers.

“What?” Sora asks but Vanitas’ panic rises and Riku reaches out to yank Sora close when black shadows start to leak from Vanitas and soon they’re encroaching all around. They blacken everything in their path and when Vanitas realizes what is happening, he screams and runs back outside to hide.

“Vanitas!” Sora calls but Riku holds him back.

“I’ll go,” Axel says but Isa shoots him a glare which sends him back onto his ass.

“I will go,” Isa replies. “You stay.”

He rolls his eyes. “You got the hots for the kid or something?”

Isa gives him one more warning look and is out the door to follow Van’s shadow form. Sora stares at the doorway and looks lost and sad. “Is he going to be okay?” Sora asks.

“Yes,” Riku replies. “You are the prince of the Seelie Court. You thrive during the day and summer months. Vanitas is of the Unseelie Court, he thrives in the night and winter months. He’ll be fine.”

Axel huffs because he should be the one out there helping Vanitas control his power but he supposes an Unseelie fae would be best suited to help another Unseelie fae. He folds his arms over his chest and slouches. “I should be out there,” he mumbles.

“You had your chance,” Riku replies. “You broke it. Just as you break everything else, Axel.”

“You’re one to talk,” Sora shoots back which makes Axel smirk slightly.

“Looks like _someone_ is in the prince’s doghouse,” Axel muses.

“Sora…” Riku reaches for him but Sora brushes him off an goes to see if he can help Merlin.

Axel snorts and pats the spot beside him on the couch. “Welcome to the doghouse, Ser Riku of the Seelie Court. We have nothing to offer but shit feelings and angst.”

Riku sighs while he joins Axel’s side. “I didn’t mean to hurt him, it was for his safety.”

“It’s called an apology,” Axel whispers dramatically. “They usually go a long way.”

“I _have_ apologized,” Riku laments. “I’m not sure what else to do.”

“Give him your full name. Entrust him with such power.” Axel shrugs. “Just a suggestion.”

“He doesn’t know the power of Names,” Riku whispers back. “I cannot risk it being uttered around the wrong person.”

“ _Just a suggestion_ , Silvy-locks.”

Merlin finally withdraws from Ventus and carries the little pixie to his house and sets him inside. “Watch over him, Xion.” More tinkling. “Good.”

“Is he alright now?” Axel asks, worry edging his voice.

“He will be in time,” Merlin replies. “Now, who is hungry?”

“Me!” Sora says. “I’m starving.”

“Wonderful. Come along.” Merlin gestures for Sora to follow. “Axel, there’s honey and bread.”

His mouth waters at the word honey and both he and Riku follow like lost dogs. The kitchen is full of magical items floating around; dishes washing themselves, food cooking on the stove, and at a gesture, a loaf of bread is sliced and a jar of fresh honey is put in front of them. Axel almost drools on himself as he reaches for a slice and dips it directly in the honey until it is saturated and he eagerly shoves half the piece into his mouth.

Sora sits opposite them and watches in confusion while Riku does the same. They both gorge themselves on the honey and bread like savage beasts until they fight over the jar and eventually, Riku wins out and eagerly licks it clean. Axel pouts, drumming his fingers on the table while Sora requests waffles. Waffles aren’t so bad because of syrup.

“You guys really like honey, don’t you?” Sora asks while he accepts his waffles with syrup.

Riku freezes and seems to suddenly realize he’s acted indecently in front of royalty. “Oh, um, forgive me, Your Majesty, for being so distasteful at the table.” He drops his eyes and shoves the empty jar away so he’s not tempted to keep licking the sides for more morsels.

“It’s _just_ Sora,” Sora says firmly. “Okay?”

“Forgive me, Sora,” Riku amends. “Habit.”

“Stupid habit,” Sora mutters and then is quick to demolish his waffles in the same awful manner they consumed the bread and honey. Axel smirks. Boy knows how to eat.

Riku grabs the jar to eat the last bits of honey and Axel wonders if Isa is succeeding in helping Vanitas. A rogue Unseelie fae, new in their powers, is a dangerous force. Isa should know.

“How long do we need to stay here?” Sora asks.

“You must learn who you are and your magick. It will take time,” Merlin replies which is as diplomatic as he can be in a time like this. “Now, you should rest. You’ve had a long night. You _all_ have.”

“But Vanitas–.”

“Is safe,” Merlin replies. “Here.” He offers Sora a cup filled with tea. “It will help you sleep.”

Sora accepts the cup and drinks it down in one gulp. Impressive. Axel snorts but he agrees with the old man. He’s exhausted. Merlin leads Sora away and Riku follows but Sora throws him out of his new room. Riku sighs and decides to sleep outside on the floor. Axel rolls his eyes at Riku’s ridiculous loyalty and decides to crash in a _bed_. He glances out into the night and hopes Vanitas is safe in Isa’s hands.

Actually, he hopes Isa is safe in Vanitas’.

In the morning, he’ll find a way to make everything up to Ventus. First, though – sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/xenogl0ssia)


End file.
